The Pheonix Chronicles
by NekuYasha
Summary: Raven has a vision of a newcomer to Titan Tower. Is this the precursor to her own dark destiny? Will the newcomwer be her salvation or her downfall? Warnings:PG-13 due to language and violence, may go up later, some OOC-ness
1. Premonitions

O.K. so this is my first fanfic based on Teen Titans. It is being written with much idea and insight from my other half StormRaven. It has some OOC of major characters, namely Starfire. Let me know what you think!

-

Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own anything except the idea for this story and the original characters that I have come up with. Sue me if you want, but you won't get anything but dirt and dustbunnies...

-

The Pheonix Chronicles -Chapter 1: Premonitions

Jump City, Home of the Teen Titans. It had seen quite a bit of action up to now. It was about to see alot more...

Teen Tower

As per her normal, Raven was levitating in the middle of her room, meditating. The Titans had been so busy lately that the last few days peace had felt like an uncommon reprieve. Raven had taken this chance to quiet her mind and find her inner calm. It should've been easy, but there was something not quite right. An uneasy feeling had crept into her mind and hovered there the last couple of days. She wasn't sure what it was or why, but it was Really starting to annoy her!

A growl issues from her throat as she starts to clear her mind _again._

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos...Azareth Metrion Zinthos...Azareth Metrion Zinthos..."

After a while she achieves the calm she's looking for, turning inward, for all appearances floating in a black nothingness of her own quiet contemplation. And then...

"Raven. Raven, we need to talk."

Raven 'opened her eyes' to look at the calm darkness around her and sensed a shadow therein. Her eyes narrow as she tries to identify it.

"You're not one of my emotions...Who are you?"

"I am called Amalthea, among other things. You would not know me, but I know a little of you. That is how I know you are the right person for this task, little one."

Raven frowned at the diminuitive endearment.

"How do you know me if I don't know you?"

The shadow floated forward forming a feminine figure hidden within a cloak of shadows. She could almost make out the face beneath the hood. The figure shook her head saying,

"There is no time to explain. Here, take this. It's all I have left."

The figure holds out her hand to Raven and in the palm Raven sees a small spindle-like crystal, floating and slowly revolving to flash it's slightly blue/black color in her mind's eye. And though the shard is beautiful, Raven backs away, not trusting the Shadow or her gift.

The Shadow sighs and the crystal explodes into crystalline dust that re-forms on Raven's forehead in the place usually held by her red diamond. Raven's hand feels the jewel just as a myriad of colors, sounds, pictures and feelings whisper into her mind. The onslought is soft but too quick for her to grasp anything as it files into her subconscious.

"What have you done to me!" she demanded.

"Nothing that will hurt, I assure you. You will find what I've given you to be invaluable in the tasks ahead. Now, for the important part. Soon one will arrive that will desperately need your aid. Everyone else is gone. He will be alone, hurt, and disoriented. He will need your friendship, your understanding..."

"Then you've picked the wrong Titan, Lady! You want Starfire. I'm not exactly the friendly type, if you haven't noticed."

"NO, Raven! While he will need ALL of the Titans, this task can only be done by you! Only YOU have the insight! ONLY YOU will be able to understand him!"

The shadowed figure shudders visibly and Raven gets the distinct feeling that she's in pain. She looks at the Titan again and Raven can actually see her eyes this time, pale blue, full of pain and pleading.

"He'll be here soon, Raven. Help him! Help him where I couldn't..." Another shudder and spasm of pain. "My time is up," she whispers. "My world just died."

And with that the figure drops to her knees and explodes into crystalline dust. And in the fragments' tiny glinting lights Raven sees a world destroyed, exploding like the shadow figure, and feels the void left behind as all life there is snuffed from existance.

Raven opens her eyes to find herself sitting on the floor in a heap, tears flowing down her cheeks, feeling the sorrow left behind in the wake of her hallucination. She notices various objects around her room glowing black and takes serveral calming breaths, trying to rein in her emotions before she blows up half her possessions. Slightly annoyed, but in much more control, she swipes at her eyes trying to dry her face.

"What the...?"

She climbs to her feet to go look in her vanity mirror. And there, on her forehead, is a blue black jewel glittering with an inner sparkle. And she knows then that it was real, not a hallucination, but a real vision.

-

O.K. So what do you think?

Do you think I should continue?

Watch for Chapter 2: Descent of the Pheonix

Please Read Review!


	2. Descent of the Pheonix

Standard Disclaimers apply: Don't own anything here except the storyline and original Characters I've come up with. Sue me if you want, you won't get anything but dirt and dustbunnies...

-

The Pheonix Chronicles -Chapter 2: Descent of the Pheonix

'I wonder if I should find the others,' Raven thought.

'Why?' Pessimism shot back. 'You really think they'll know what to do? Do you really think they'll even believe you?'

'Shut up! Since when did you escape? I thought Optimism locked you away.'

'I Did.' said a second emotion. 'She escaped.'

Pessimism raspberries Optimism.

'Stop it you two!' They both quiet down. 'I'm going to find the others and that's that. They'll believe me and they might even have an idea or two. Besides, Robin's our leader and if nothing else, THAT means he deserves to know.'

Raven started down the hallway in search of the Titans. She knew that some of the other Titans were visiting. The twins were off on some weird training gig so Aqualad, Speedy and Bumble Bee had come here to visit. She had a pretty good idea where everyone was. And when Raven found them she knew that it wasn't just that she wanted to tell Robin and get his opinion, but that seeing them all there reassured her that something was still normal.

No one seemed to notice Raven as she silently walked up to the table where the Titans were sitting. Raven shook her head. It seemed Cy and B-Boy had managed to drag everyone into a game of their newest obsession: Texas Hold 'Em. From the first time those two had seen the game on TV they had been completely enthralled, and slowly they had spread the sickness until they had ALL been infected. Even though she hated to admit it, even Raven had played with them and found the game somewhat enjoyable.

Of the seven gathered around the table only four were still in for this hand: Robin, Speedy, Starfire, and Bumble Bee. And from the piles of chips arranged around the table, it looked like Starfire was winning, again. Everyone thought Starfire was going to suck at this game too, but she was proving to be pretty adept at cards.

Raven moved so she could see B-Bee's hand: Ace - Hearts, Jack - Spades

She looked at the flop: 8 and 10 - Spades, Queen - Diamonds

'A king and B-Bee might take this hand,' she thought.

Raven was careful not to give anything away as she watched Aqualad deal the card on Fourth Street: King - Spades

B-Bee had on her best poker face as she raised the pot 50K in chips. Robin considered a moment then met the 50, and raised another 10. Star just smiled brightly and met the 60, calling for the River. Speedy on the other hand sighed, shaking his head and folding. "Too rich for my blood" he muttered.

Aqualad turned over the River: Ace - Diamonds

B-Bee kept her poker face and raised the pot another 60. Robin was unreadable, as usual, but met the 60 and raised another 25. Star, still smiling, met the 85 and Called.

B-Bee turned over her Ace and Jack for an Ace High Straight.

Robin turned over the other two Aces for a 3 of a Kind.

Star turned over a 7 and 9 - Spades for a Straight Flush.

Robin just smirked with a 'should've known' look. B-Bee groaned and hung her head in disbelief as Star squealed happily and drug the pot closer so she could sort the chips into her piles.

"Man, I can't figure you sometimes, Star."

Star paused to look at B-Bee. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"I don't understand, Friend Bumble Bee. What is there to 'figure'?"

B-Bee just shook her head. "I just can't ever read you. For example, I don't Believe you didn't fold being started with a 7 and 9! Let alone WON with it."

Star shrugged. "That hand felt full of luck, so I kept it. And it was!" Star beamed brightly.

"And that's another thing, most people put on their best poker faces for this game. Not you, you just sit there and smile like an idiot!"

"Are you kidding? That IS her poker face."

Everyone turned to look at Raven as she made her presence known.

"Hi, Raven," greeted Speedy as he started to shuffle the deck. "You wanna join in?"

"No thanks. Actually, I was hoping to speak with Robin a moment."

Robin looked at her questioningly. "Is everything o.k., Raven?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

Robin arched an eyebrow. 'Raven doesn't seem right. Something's...off. Why is she down here? She said she was going to be meditating and not to disturb her. Yeah, something's Definately wrong.'

Speedy started dealing the cards.

"Let's go talk, Raven." Robin started to rise.

"Oh no you don't!" Cy interjected. "You know the rules. The cards are already dealt. You're either in or you fold."

Robin turned to look at Cy. "Cyborg, I think..."

"No, Robin," Raven interrupted. "It's alright."

He turned to look at Raven. "Are you sure? I can fold this hand."

Raven shook her head. "No. You play. We can talk after the game. It'll wait that long. Besides, I like watching Star kick someone else's butt besides my own."

That brought a round of chuckles from the group and a 'Who, me?' look from Star. Somehow the innocent look didn't make it to her eyes and, not for the first time, Raven wondered how much of her nieve act was just that, an act.

Raven watched as the hand started, but soon the butterflies in her stomach started doing loop-d-loops again. She decided to go get some tea from the kitchen.

"Why am I so edgy?" she asked herself as she watched her hand shake slightly while pouring the tea.

'Because you know something's wrong and you're trying to ignore it.' answered Truth.

Raven sighed. She knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. Damn Pride.

'Hey! Don't bring me into this! I'm not the one that told Robin to wait and talk to me later, that was Indecision!' Pride was such a touchy thing...

Raven just shook her head and decided to go back and watch the rest of the game. She'd get to talk to Robin soon enough. Besides, she Liked watching other people play the game. 'Never know, maybe I'll pick up a thing or two...' But on her way back into the common room something outside caught her attention and almost made her drop her drink.

"Um, Robin?"

"Yeah, Raven?" he asked without looking up from his hand.

"Is our meteor insurance paid up?"

"What!" Robin looked up at Raven and then out the windows to see what she was staring at. And there, out over the ocean, was a large, firey meteor hurtling straight at them!

"Shit! Titans, let's go!"

"Wha..?" Cyborg looked up and noticed the firey ball headed for them. "Aww, man!" he complained. "I just fixed this place back up from the LAST time someone tried to destroy it!"

The Titans found themselves out on the balcony watching the 'meteor'. As it turned out, it was falling so fast that it was probably going to hit the ocean and miss Teen Tower altogether. They watched as it fell lower and lower towards the water. But as it made contact with the waves it started skipping across the surface, like some blazing pebble across a giant lake. Everyone grabbed ahold of the railing as they were rocked from the force of impact. The meteor had crashed into the island at the base of Teen Tower!

"Alright, Titans. We've got to get down there and assess the damage and the fire potential. If there's any threat we've got to contain it. Let's move!" Robin was already heading down the tower, leading them into another potentially dangerous situation.

But when they all reached the crater they got quite a shock. Instead of a rock, they found a person, a young man by the look of him, laying sprawled out unconscious. Little flames were licking across his outfit and hair, but other than a few scuffs and smudges, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with him. Even after appearantly falling out of orbit! In fact, he was still breathing...

-

O.K., whatcha think?

Any ideas who the new comer is?

Where he came from?

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Pheonix Has Landed

Please READ REVIEW!

Remember: Authors love reviews! And reviews more chapters!

And also remember StormRaven- this is like 75 his idea anyway. I'm just better at writing and filling in gaps. :)


	3. The Pheonix Has Landed

Here it is, the next chapter!

I hope you enjoy!

Big thanks to all my reviewers Big Huggles

Ferretgirl-1124 I like Raven/BB too.

twobirdslover Thanks for the website! I like Raven/Robin alot too! Maybe more than Rae/BB. As for the pairing, guess. ;)

Lupine-Spirit Thanks for the spelling correction! And here's the next chapter...

BTW : "..." Talking '...' Thinking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pheonix Chronicles - Chapter 3: The Pheonix Has Landed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven gasped as she looked down at the meteor / stranger. He was strawberry blonde, about 6' tall and well built. He appeared to be dressed in some sort of spandex outfit, like any of theirs', like superheroes and villians wore. It was red, like flames, with golden armor pieces on his chest and legs. Even his boots, gloves and utility belt were a golden color. The chest plate had a large bird, a pheonix, emblazoned across it.

The thing that shocked Raven was that she knew who he was!

"It's Him!"

Robin and Starfire both looked at Raven questioningly.

"You know him, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven opened her mouth just to be interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Whoever he is, he's still ON FIRE!"

"Don't sweat it," said Cyborg as he popped a fire extinguisher port out of his wrist, aiming at the crater. "I'll take care of that."

Cyborg started sweeping the extinguisher back and forth across the crater, putting out the flames surrounding the stranger, coating him in the process.

Raven got a bad feeling , but just as she was about to warn Cyborg, a shadow attached to a fist came swinging out of the cloud of CO2 and sent him flying backward!

The stranger came staggering out of the cloud, coughing and hacking the cold stuff out of his lungs. He stumbled a couple steps and fell to his knees, dragging in gulps of fresh air.

During this time, Starfire helped Cyborg back to his feet.

"Man, that guy packs a punch!" Cyborg stated while checking the small dent in his chestplate. ' More repairs...'

"He doesn't like the cold, Cy," Raven informed him. "Be glad he didn't put you _through_ the ground."

"Just how **do **you know this guy, Raven?" asked Robin, looking at her intently. 'She has some connection to the stranger. I don't know if I like that.'

"I'm not sure, Robin," she answered.

"I don't think now's the time, guys. Look out!"

Bumble Bee flew into Raven, knocking her out of the way of a fireball aimed straight at her!

Raven had been so intent on Robin she had missed the stranger standing up and firing on her.

His eyes were fixed on her, glowing brightly red and his hands were engulfed in flames!

"Die, demon!" he spat as he chucked another barage of fireballs Raven's way.

Starfire shot a couple of starbolts to intercept the fireballs, giving Raven time to dodge out of the way. The stranger turned to glare at Starfire and the rest of the gathered Titans.

"You would help it? A Demon!" he spat their way, even now swaying unsteadily. The flames surrounding his hands dimming and flaring in response.

Robin stepped forward, still at the ready with a Birdarang in hand. "She's a member of our team. She's no threat to you. And if you don't stand down we'll have no choice but to defend her. Your choice."

The stranger's eyes narrowed as his lips set in a tight line. "She's a DEMON!" He pointed an accusing finger Raven's way. "You don't know what they're capable of! **_They destroyed my home!_** Will you still defend her! Or will you help me destroy her and send he back to the hell she came from!"

Raven flinched a little at the open discussion of her heritage, but she didn't let it distract her. 'Enough time for that later...'

Robin put up a hand, the one _without_ the Birdarang, in a calming gesture. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I assure you, Raven hasn't been destoying _anyone's_ home. If you'll just calm down and tell us what's going on, maybe we can..."

The stranger cut Robin off, "NO! I'm sick of talking! I'm sick of negotiations! All talking gets you is a handfull of dust that remains of your home and a heart full of memories that hurt too much to ever go away!" He turned slightly so he could watch both Raven and the other Titans. "If you're not With me, then you're AGAINST me! **_FINE! DIE WITH HER!_**"

At that point the flames on his hands roared to life and he started throwing fireball after fireball into the group of Titans.

"Titans, GO!"

Robin led the attack as the Titans split formation to try to surround their target. But try as they might they just couldn't bring him down. Starfire's starbolts were used mostly to deflect fireballs, Bumble Bee's little stingbolts did little more than tickle, Robin's Birdarangs never could get close before getting fried, same with Speedy's arrows. Beast Boy and Cyborg were the only ones that managed to get close but only succeeded in getting the shit stomped out of them for their trouble. Aqualad's attacks were the most successful, hitting him with waves of water from the shoreline, but it just seemed to piss him off more.

The Titan's pulled back to regroup when Robin noticed the stranger sway a bit more and fall to one knee, his fists flickering a bit.

"O.k., Titans. Now!" The Titans sprung back into the fray, focusing their attacks together...just to have Raven block them with a shadow wall erected between them and him.

Robin looked at her, realizing for the first time that she hadn't been attacking with them.

"Raven! What are you doing! He's trying to kill you, and the rest of us for that matter!"

"We've got to stop, Robin! We can't hurt him!"

"Girl, have you lost your mind?" yelled Bumble Bee as she dodged a stray fireball that came over the wall.

Raven just readjusted the wall to cover a little more space between him and them.

"He's not one of the bad guys! He's just confused and disoriented!"

"Ummph!" Cy took a fireball to the gut that sent him 20 feet. "Doesn't seem disoriented to me," he muttered, picking himself up off the ground.

"I don't know how else to bring him down, Raven! None of us can get close," said Robin as he dodged another stray fireball.

The stranger had gotten smart and started riccocheting his fireballs around the shield. A moment later he got back up from his knee, seemingly having caught a second wind, and tried to dodge around Raven's shield. She chose that moment to constrict her wall around him, wrapping him in shadows. All that they heard was a muffled thud as he hit the unexpected barrier and then he was back on the ground, looking up at them blearily.

Raven came down to hover near his body. The stranger locked eyes with her a moment. Rage and something she couldn't quite name, defeat maybe, lurking in his gaze, all of it seemingly aimed her way.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she pushed back her hood. His eyes widened, taking in her features with something akin to shock, and then passed out.

"What happened, Raven?" asked Robin as he came up to survey their attacker.

"I think he ran out of steam. You see, my shadows are cool by nature. He doesn't like the cold. When I wrapped him in the shadow wall it chilled him, effectively winding him. Having to stop and catch his breath just drained him enough to collapse. He was running on adrenaline all this time. It finally ran out."

Robin looked at her oddly, intently. "How did you know to do that, Raven? How do you know him?"

Raven's brows knit together in a small frown. "I don't know."

Then she wrapped him in her shadows, lifting him off the ground, and teleported them both away.

"What was _that_ all about?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, and where did they go?" asked Speedy.

Robin was looking at his pocket locater, watching the little bleep that signified Raven was in the infirmery. "She's in the tower. I don't know what's going on," his eyes narrowed. "But I intend to find out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O.K. people. What do you think?

What do you think of the new guy?

He has some pretty harsh views of Raven, ne?

And what about Robin? Does seem to like being left in the dark, huh?

Well, Please R R, and watch out for Chapter 4: A Pheonix by any other Name...


	4. A Pheonix by any Other Name

O.k. So here we are again with another chapter of The Pheonix Chronicles.

Thanx to: Ferret Girl, Lupine Spirit, Kai and Joshy! I always look forward to reviews. They're part of my inspiration and help me keep going!

**Standard disclaimers apply**: I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the movies mentioned herein, just my plot, original character(s), and the dirt and dustbunnies that await anyone crazy enough to sue someone as poor as I am.

BTW: "..." is talking

'...' is thinking.

On with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Pheonix Chronicals: Chapter 4 - A Pheonix by any Other Name...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Teen Tower - Infirmery**

Raven looked down at the unconcious man on the examination table. She had

already turned on the scanning equipment built into the bed and was waiting on a

report of his condition.

"Where do I know you from?" she muttered aloud. "Or more precisely, _how_ do I know you?"

His only answer was a somewhat ragged breath, drug in unconciously. Raven sighed to herself. She looked him over, noticing the raggedness of his appearence. Or maybe lack thereof. They had just given him quite a beating, even _with_ Raven's intervention, _after_ he fell out of the sky! He shouldn't even have lived for them _to _beat on him! The wierdest part was that his outfit really wasn't that mussed up. All he had was some smudging and light scuffing here and there, not to mention an odd scorching across the back of his outfit that she had noticed as she was placing him on the table.

Raven went over to the sink, took a towel out of the cabinet beside it and wet it down with lukewarm water. Then she went back oven to the stranger. She gently pushed back his bangs to wash the smudges off his face. His skin was bronzed and smooth, almost like a greek statue of the gods, though it was slightly pale right now. He was also younger than she first thought, 18 or 19 maybe. She couldn't help looking him over as she cleaned his face and neck. He had a nice face, his shoulders were wide set with a well muscled chest and arms, and narrow hips leading into long, well muscled legs.

"Enough ogling the guy, Rae," she muttered to herself.

'But why? He's so much fun to ogle,' said Sassy. 'Haven't had company worth ogling in a long time!'

'I was **not** ogling him!' Raven protested.

'Uh-huh. So, if you weren't ogling him, what **were** you doing?' asked Sassy, with her trademark smirk.

'I was just...checking him out, for WOUNDS!' The last part being added as Sassy started snickering.

Sassy rolled her eyes. 'SURE... Checking him out, _for wounds_. Yeah, right!'

Raven glared at her emotion. 'Just what is it you're here for again, _besides_ bugging me?'

Sassy smirked at her again. 'I have a message.'

'What is it?'

'In a minute. First, admit it.'

'Admit what?' Raven fairly growled at the annoying emotion.

Sassy grinned. She liked irritating herself. 'He's cute isn't he?'

Raven rolled her eyes. 'I don't have time for this. Give me the message or leave me alone! The other Titans will be here soon and I haven't even come up with any answers for myself, let alone Robin. So leave me be already!'

Raven turned her attention back to the guy on the table, in effect dismissing her emotion. If only Sassy would get the point. Sassy curled herself up where she could effectively whisper in Raven's ear.

'Come on, admit it. He's cute.'

'Really? Hadn't noticed.' Raven turned to the lifesigns computer and silently willed it to spit something out, _anything_ to divert her from her nuisance emotion.

'Oh, come on, Raven. It's just us, you and me; you can admit it. He's cute, more than cute even. He's damn good looking! More so than your **last** date.' Raven rolled her eyes, remebering the debacle. 'I mean, capes and masks are cool and all, but you'd think he could take off the mask for a date, right?'

Raven shook her head, trying to shake away the memory. She had finally agreed to go on a date with Robin, after he and Starfire had broke up for a while. The whole night had been a disaster! First, neither of them had the same idea of what was fun: Raven liked to meditate and read, Robin liked to train and organize the weapons in the armory. Then they agreed that they could do either of those activities anytime, so they tried to come up with something else. Clubs? She liked Gothic raves, he wanted techno-pop. Dinner? She liked Italian, he liked Mexican. Movies? She liked horror and fantasy, he liked horror and action. FINALLY! They found something they could do together! So they got ready and left for the theatre. But when they got there...

"Well, there's 'Alien Vs. Predator'," Robin said as they walked up to the advertising posters.

Raven wrinkled her nose. "That's all action, special effects, and no plot. Un-uh. What about White Noise?"

Robin frowned. "That's about ghosts, which is cool, but there's NO action. I'll fall asleep for sure!"

He looked at the posters more. Then, "Hellraiser 5000? Cheesy, I know, but it's got death, gore, action..."

Raven sighed, rolling her eyes. "Cheesy? Cheesy doesn't begin to describe it. To say that that plotline has been over used is an understatement. Not to mention," her voice dropped to sub-zero temps, "that the subject matter is _completely_ out of line."

"Eep!" was about the best Robin managed. 'Great move, Boy Blunder! Ughh.' "Sorry."

Raven shook her head and sighed. "Nevermind. I'm going to the bathroom. Pick out Something we'll both like and suprise me."

When Raven met back up with Robin, he was smiling and held out a pop to her.

"I've got it. This is a good one that we should both like."

"I certainly hope so," she said, taking the pop and trying not to wrinkle her nose at the caffinated beverage. 'I know they don't serve Earl Gray here, but he could have at least got something like Fruit Works...sigh'

She let it go, in the hopes that a couple of comprimises would help this night go smoothly.

He led her into a theatre room marked 'Chronicles of Riddick'. 'Good choice, Robin. I've been wanting to see this.' she thought to herself. They walked about halfway down the aisle before sliding down a row to sit just about dead center of the room. Raven was used to sitting in the back rows, but this room didn't seem too crowded so she figured it wouldn't bother her too much. Besides, once the movie started she could engross herself in it, not the surroundings.

The movie started soon and Raven concentrated on it. Unfortuneately, she had no luck in ignoring the three teenage pests in the row behind them. The first time her seat was jarred she growled slightly, but ignored it. The second time, she started to turn around and say aomething to them, but Robin stopped her.

He laid a hand on hers and said, "Let me."

He turned slightly in his seat and asked them politely to be more careful with her seat. The three just looked at him and one finally agreed. About halfway through the movie Raven got kicked again, and again she just let it go with a low growl. After the third time, she'd _had it_! She started to turn around in her seat to take care of it when Robin stopped her again.

"Raven, calm down," Robin said calmly.

Raven's eyes flashed. "I've been kicked three times since you asked them to chill. I want them to stop," she hissed back at him.

Robin looked at her and then back to the screen. "They're just kids, Raven. They'll calm down after the action scene ends. Which, by the way, we're missing." The last being said as he returned his full attention back to the scene.

'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metr...'

Her effort to calm herself was interrupted by another swift kick to the back of the chair!

Raven started to turn on the punks when Robin stopped her **_again._**

"Raven, chill out."

"No! You're not the one that keeps getting kicked!" Her voice went chilly once again. "And the next time you stop me from addressing someone, you'll feel it instead."

Robin looked taken aback, but frowned. "Raven, if it's bothering you so badly, we can move seats. I just don't see the point in causing a scene with a couple of juves who aren't going to listen anyway. And the only reason I keep stepping in is because I know your temper. I thought it was best that the one of us best able to handle to situation calmly, did so."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "So, I'm too foul tempered to be able to talk for myself in public, am I?"

Robin sweatdropped. "That's not what I said, Raven. I said..."

"I heard very well what you said! If my temper's so bad why did you take me somewhere you knew could annoy me!"

By now the kids in the row behind, not to mention several others nearby, had started watching the two of them.

"Raven, calm down! There's no need to cause a scene here!"

"Is that what this is about? My 'causing a scene'? Well, you want a scene? How's this!"

About then Robin noticed the popcorn container in his lap was glowing. 'Shit!'

He reached for it just as it went _BOOM_! Super buttery popcorn exploded up into his face and hair. By the time he cleared enough off of his mask Raven was almost out of the room, stomping out the double doors.

When Robin caught up to her she was standing outside, face upturned, trying to calm down.

Robin came up to her, popcorn bits stuck to his face, his hair, his mask, plastered to his chest, and holding out his cape with a gigantic butter spot on it.

"Man, Raven! Do you know how hard it is to get butter out of spandex and cape lining?"

Raven just glared. "About as hard as soda pop!" she said as she stifled her half formed apology and dumped what was left of her cola over his head. "And if that's just too much for you to get out, then I can always fix the problem permanently!" His cloak started to glow and Robin shimmied out of it faster than she thought he could move. With that she summoned her shadows around herself and teleported away, leaving a very sticky, messy Robin to look at the spot where she had been and wonder if maybe he had went a little too far with her.

After that, both Raven and Robin had decided mutually that they should probably _NOT_ see each other again, romantically anyway. Friends was good enough. Neither of them really could figure out why they had had such a catastrophic date, but decided they were better off not giving it a second chance. Raven actually breathed a sigh of relief when Robin and Starfire got back together a week later.

Raven shook her head. 'That was the _worst_ date I'd ever had!'

Sassy just nodded. 'I agree. I'm glad you decided to put _that _crush behind you.'

Raven sighed and turned her attention to the lifesigns monitor that was finally spitting out a report. (In all actuality it had only been a few minutes, though it seemed like forever. Don't you just love flashbacks:) )

"Well, no permanent damage seems to have been done. Although you may have a small concussion." Raven looked at the still unconscious guy on the table to whom she was talking. "It's amazing you're even alive..."

Sassy could see that there wasn't much more fun to be had here for now so she decided to leave herself alone. But before she could slip away completely Raven stopped her.

'Wait!'

'Yes?'

'What was the message you had?'

'Oh, yeah! Come to Nevermore as soon as you can. We have alot to discuss about what's happened to you and Phaelyn.'

Raven frowned in confusion. 'Phaelyn?'

Sassy smirked. 'Yes, Phaelyn. You know, the guy on the table in front of you...' Man, she _loved _seeing those messed up looks on herself. She chuckled.

Raven was confused. How did one of her emotions know something she didn't? That had never happened before. They were _her_ emotions. They shouldn't know something she didn't!

Sassy was completely amused. She heard everything Raven was thinking to herself, because, of course, she was part of Raven's mind and heard everything that went on there.

Raven looked at Sassy. 'How did you know his name, when I didn't?'

Sassy just grinned. 'You did. You just didn't know you did yet. You have to be reminded.'

'Reminded? By whom?'

Sassy laughed. 'By yourself, silly! Or, more precisely, by Instincts and Memory. They're the ones that told me.'

Raven was still confused but promised to come visit soon and Sassy left her be.

Raven turned her attention back to the guy on the table. He was breathing easier now and he didn't seem so pale.

"Phaelyn, huh? Celestial for Pheonix." She looked at the firebird emblazoned across his chestplate. "I guess it fits. Welcome to Earth, Phaelyn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.K. So whatcha think?

I know this was kinda odd and scatterbrained with the whole flashback scene, but I wanted to give some more background flavor for the story. It also made reasons why Raven wasn't with Robin. Usually I really like that pairing, but it just wasn't meant to be in this story. Blame StormRaven, people!

BTW: Phaelyn is pronounced 'Fay-lin'

I hope you like it so far.

I'll update sooner, Promise.

Please R R. Remember, Authors love reviews!

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: title TBA


	5. Ghosts From the Present and Feelings Fro...

O.k. So here we are again. Back with another chapter of Pheonix Chronicals.

I apologize for the length of time between the last chapter and this one.

I've been sick AND working on another story. For those who don't know I also write Gundam Wing fics. :)

But, that story is FINALLY done and I can now return my **FULL** attention to This Story:)

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Pheonix Chronicals - Chapter 5: Ghosts From the Present and Feelings From the Past

Robin stood in the doorway to the infirmary, just watching Raven and the newcomer, before doing or saying anything. Raven was standing in front of the Lifesigns Monitor, but she was looking at the person on the bed. Robin stood there a minute more before walking the last few feet into the room and clearing his throat to make his presence known. Much to his chagrin, Raven didn't even seem to notice him. Then...

"It's odd, isn't it?"

Robin jumped at the sudden sound of her voice in the quiet room. But she continued before he could respond.

"From all accounts and evidence, he apparently fell out of the sky, skipped across the water, _slammed_ to a stop on our island and _still_ managed to stand up and give us a good run for a butt kicking." She shook her head in something that looked to Robin like wonder. "It's amazing he survived at all, but in actually, he hardly got more than a scratch from the whole ordeal." She finally turned to look at Robin then. "I don't know how Phaelyn did it."

"Phaelyn? Is that his name?"

She nodded.

"How do you know his name?"

"A ghost told me. I just had to remind myself."

Robin's brows lifted, then drew together in an expression of confusion. Then he was **_really_** confused as Raven's mouth spread into a small smile and she shook her head.

"That didn't make much sense to you, did it? Sorry."

Then Raven started toward the door.

"Uh, Raven? Where are you going?"

She turned back to look at Robin. "Nevermore."

"Nevermore? Why? What's going on, Raven?" Robin's patience was wearing thin by this point. "This isn't the time to be running off to talk to yourself! I need answers! How do you know this guy? Where is he from? What does he mean by 'Demons destroyed his world'?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know right now, but as soon as I remind myself of what I knew then, I'll be sure to let you know next."

Robin was pretty sure Raven was losing her mind now. "What? That didn't make any sense."

Raven sighed heavily. "Of course it did, just not to you. Just do me one small favor."

"What?"

"Take care of Phaelyn till I return and whatever you do, DON'T interrogate him like some common criminal, because he's not! He's the victim here and I expect you to behave while I'm gone."

Robin looked at the guy that lay on the bed. "Victim? But, Raven, I don't..." He had turned to look at her only to realize she was already gone. "And just what did she mean by 'behaving' myself? Who does she think she is, my mother?" he grumbled to no one at all.

> > > > > > >

Raven stood in front of the mirror that served as her doorway to Nevermore, wondering exactly _what_ had come over her back there with Robin. She shook her head in disgust. She was _never_ cheeky like that, and with ROBIN no less! Arghh! She was just as curious and annoyed as Robin was, but she seemed to be the only one who had any of the answers...IF she could only coax them out of her head. But she couldn't do that from out here, so with another disgusted shake of her head, Raven passed through the mirror into Nevermore.

The first thing Raven noticed was that someone had been redecorating.

First: Gone was **anything** that even_ remotely_ resembled what Raven remembered as Nevermore. In it's place was a long, wide corridor with what appeared to be mirrors on each side and opened up into a far room she couldn't quite make out from here. And the whole thing was blanketed in a a starry nighttime sky for a roof. Looking up was like looking into a primordial universe in it's fundamental beginning stages, complete with shooting stars whizzing by and meteors floating about lazily. And the stars were so real, and appeared so close, it felt like you could reach out and touch them.

Raven was drawn back to the corridor by someone calling her name. It was a soft, faint voice coming from the end of the hall. But as she started down the hall, Raven was startled as a hand came out from one of the mirrors and grabbed her arm. She whirled to face the mirror only to realize she was facing one of her emotions. Sassy it seemed, if the look on her face was any hint, and she was in her own version of Raven's room.

"Hey, Rae! Glad to see you made it!"

Sassy flounced over to her bed, flopping onto it, and picking up the magazine that lay open to a picture.

Raven looked at the magazine, trying to figure out what Sassy was looking at. Sassy smiled and waved her in.

"Come on in!" She patted the bed beside her and ruffled the magazine. "Take a load off and help me look through this thing."

Raven shook her head, saying,"No thanks, Sass. But I am curious. What are you looking at?"

Sassy held up the magazine so Raven could see the cover. It had a huge picture of a smiling Phaelyn plastered all over it. Her confusion showed as Sassy laughed.

"I just _had_ to get this edition! All about our mystery guest, the Flaming Fireball, Phaelyn!" Sassy kicked her feet and squealed like a schoolgirl. "The articles are great, but the pictures are better." Sassy gave Raven one of her trademark grins. "He's **so** sexy, don't you think?"

Raven just shook her head at Sassy's antics. Actually, by now, she should be getting used to them. But, the magazine gave Raven an idea.

"Sass?"

"Hmm?" Sassy was enthralled in her magazine already.

"Can I borrow your mag? You said it was about Phaelyn and I could definitely use the insight."

Sassy turned to look at Raven, clutching the mag to her and looking like Raven had lost her mind.

"Are you crazy! This is my issue. Get your own!"

Raven looked at her emotion, somewhat annoyedly.

"And where, pray tell, do I find my own?"

Sassy waved vaguely down the corridor.

"Go ask Instincts. I got mine from her." Sassy was already buried deep in the magazine again.

Raven sighed and started down the corridor. As she walked down the hall, Raven realized all the mirrors were in fact doorways into each of her emotions' personal versions of her room. Some of them were sleeping, meditating, or looking through books. Others were standing at the 'doors' watching her as she walked down the hallway.

As she looked through the rooms, Raven noticed one that was quite possibly more dark and depressing than her real room. In it was one of her emotions, laying on the bed, tied up in a straight jacket. She couldn't see clearly who it was but she had a good guess.

"Pessimism?"

The emotion in question raised her head to look at Raven. Pessimism was lying on her back, arms put in a straight-jacket, laced up and gagged. She tried to say something, but it had little effect as she couldn't get anything intelligible out around the gag. She settled for a sour look in Raven's direction instead. Raven took the hint and walked through the 'door' so she could remove the gag.

"Took you long enough. Now would you untie me? Or would that be too much of an imposition?"

Raven looked at her rather sarcastic sounding emotion and frowned.

"Well, you sound real grateful. No wonder you were tied and gagged. How did Optimism get you this time?"

"She tricked me! The lying bitch..." The rest of the explaination was lost among death glares and foul grumblings.

"Well, that's not like her. Are you sure you didn't do something to her?"

She grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'Get stuffed'. Raven just quirked an eyebrow and said, "If you want loose, you'll spill it. Now."

Pessimism just looked at her darkly and finally said, "Why bother? You'll just agree with her. So if you're not going to be helpful, get out of my room. Now."

Raven looked at her, a little taken aback, but then shrugged, saying, "Whatever," and walking out of Pessimism's room and back out into the hall.

Raven started back down the corridor, again looking into the 'rooms', and taking note of who was inside and what their room looked like.

_"Raven..."_

Raven's attention was once again drawn to the room at the far end of the hall where it appeared to have someone standing in the doorway. It was hard to tell from this distance, but the person didn't look like one of her emotions. At least, not one she was used to. But that wasn't to say they weren't familiar. They were. She just couldn't place from where.

About then Raven walked straight into a magazine as it was thrust into the hallway right in front of her face.

"Gossip Central, get your copy now, while it's hot!" shouted Curiosity, also known as the 'Gossip Queen'. She just can't stand to _not_ know something. And once she found out, _Everyone_ knew.

Raven grabbed the magazine with a low growl, but stopped as she seen it was a copy of the mag Sassy had. Raven looked at Curiosity and noticed that Instincts and Intuition, the twins, were also in her room. But before she could say anything Instincts said, "Looks like you finally found us."

"Took her long enough," said Intuition. Her twin swatted her on the head.

"Leave Rae alone, Tuey! She's having a rough day!" Instincts scolded.

"Hey, Tinky! That hurt! And I was only stating the obvious. It's not like she actually_ listens _to us or anything," said Intuition, rubbing her head.

Raven shook her head sighing. These two were almost as annoying as Sassy. Now they were standing face to face argueing. While all of her emotions were in fact part of Raven, these two, more than any of the others,acted like siblings. That's why they were dubbed the 'Twins'. Raven cleared her throat, getting their attention. Both of them looked at her and said in unison,"Yes?"

"I was told to come find you guys if I wanted to find out more about Phaelyn. So here I am. Spill it."

The twins just looked at each other and grinned. Unfortunately, it was one of those grins that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Instincts turned to Raven and said, "You don't want us..."

"You want _her_," said Intuition.

"Who?" asked Raven.

"Wisdom," said Tinky.

"And where is she?" asked Raven, patience starting to thin.

"Down there," said Tuey, pointing down the hall toward the room at the end.

Then both of them stepped out of the mirror and took hold of Raven's hands saying, "Come on, Rae. We'll introduce you."

The twins led Raven down the hall and into the room at the end, which looked kinda like the Titan's t.v. lounge, in record time. What really caught her attention was the emotion that stood up off the couch and walked over to the three of them. She stopped right in front of Raven.

_'It **can't** be...'_ she thought as her eyes grew wide with suprise.

The emotion just smiled, having heard her thoughts, and said simply, "Hello, Raven. I am Wisdom."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

O.k.! So I **_finally_** finished this chapter! Sheesh! Took me long enough, I know. But I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter sooner. Promise!

And to the reviewer that said I stole their story: I apologize if it is similar to something you have written, But I did NOT steal your story! As I said in the first chapter, this is mostly my husband, StormRaven's, story. He just sucks at writing so I'm doing it for him. If you'll just give it a chance, I'm sure it can't be EXACTLY like your's. There is far more in store for this story than currently meets the eye! ;)

BTW, next chapter is probably going to be a short one where I describe some of Raven's emotions and their rooms. Thanx, NekuYasha :)


	6. Raven's Emotions

Well, here we are again. I figured that this was needed so I spent the time to write down each of Raven's emotions in Nevermore. Within you will find a discription of the emotion, what she goes by, what she looks like, what her room looks like, etc.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own or make any money off of Teen Titans, Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Gundam Wing, or anything else I may have mentioned in here. I DO however own the storyline and revised ideas of said story. If you want to use any of it, just let me know, k? And please don't try to sue me. All you'll get is the dirt and dustbunnies that live under my bed, as they're about all I own.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Intuition- One of the 'Twins', referred to as 'Tuey', she's got Blue streaks in her hairand dresses in Blue and Silver mostly, Her room is decorated in varied blues and whites, with the ceiling having clouds and stars motifed across it. Her bed is a canopy bed with white gauzy draperies enclosing it, giving it a misty look. Her desk is covered with a dark blue fabric that cushions a small crystal ball and a book with the title, 'My Dream Diary'. The diary is thick and the crystal ball looks to be filled with a thick, flowy mist. She tends to be rather organized with small pockets of dis-organization scattered about the room. She also tends to be the nicer of the 'twins', but that is always subject to change.

Instincts- One of the 'Twins', referred to as 'Tinky', she's got Blonde streaks in in her hair and dresses in a lot of Black and Pink. Her room is decorated in varied pinks with decisive striking bits of black where it makes the most statement. Her walls are pinks and the ceiling is black with clouds and stars motifed on it. Her bed is a black canopy bed with multiple layers of black fishnet lace curtains pulled back and tied to the posts to expose her hot pink bedding. She's very punk-ish. Her desk is covered with a bright pink cloth which is cluttered with a tarot deck, tarot book, and a book with the title, 'My Readings and Hunches'. Her room is the messier of the 'twins'. She tends to be the more blunt and straight-forward of the 'twins', but she has a nice streak too.

Sassy- Most often called 'Sassy' or 'Sass', she has two Bright Pink streaks in her hair and dresses in varied colors, but pink is always present. Also, she almost always wears shorts or short skirts. Her room is decorated in bright splashes of color, with pink and blue being rather prevelant. Her ceiling is a replica of the painting 'Poppies'. She has a bookshelf FULL of magazines whose titles match every current event in Raven's life. A few of them have even made a home for themselves in a pile beside her bed. Her bed is a normal Full-size bed with a bedspread that looks like it was hung on a wall and they threw paint buckets at it. Her desk is more like a vanity that holds all her beauty supplies and jewelry. The only exception is a small book that is titled, 'How to Get Rae in Trouble'. She lives up to her name, being very smart mouthed and coquettish.

Optimism- Often refered to as 'Upy' (or 'that Bitch' by Pessimism), she has blonde hair with several small black streaks and always dresses in white with brightly colored accents. Her room is a cheerful sunshine yellow with blue and white splashed across her ceiling to make a 'sky'. The border running along the floor of the room is multiple types of flowers with the occasional small animal that seems to change from day to day. Known animals are: gophers, rabbits, birds, hamsters, and butterflies. Her bed is a normal Full-sized bed with a quilted flower patchwork bedspread covering it. On it are several stuffed animals. Her desk is very neat and organized with a book titled, 'Tomato Soup for the Dark Goddess's Soul' and a notebook with the title, 'Nice Thoughts for Today' on it. She's very cheerful and playful, never having anything bad to say about anyone (except maybe Pessimism).

Pessimism- Often reffered to as 'Pessi' or 'Downer' (or the 'Ever Depressed One' by Optimism and 'Pest' by Sassy). She has short, spiky black hair and dresses in black leotards and floor length capes. Her favorite cape has a silver lining. Her room is completely black; the curtains, the walls, the ceiling, the furniture, the carpet, everything. She has two lamps, one on her desk, and the other being a floor model near her bed. Both of them are a burnished silver color. Her bed is a canopy bed with heavy black curtains shrounding the rarely seen soft silver bedding inside. She has a bookshelf next to her desk with several neat rows of folders on it with titles like, 'Today's Plans and How They'll Fail' and 'Plans for the End'. Her desk is nearly barren except for the lamp, a book titled, 'And you think _that_ is going to work?', and a small silver jewelry box that's kept hidden under a black cloth. She's verry dark and gloomy, having little patience for the other emotions or even Raven herself, and almost no patience for Optimism, whom she is constantly trying to thwart.

Happy- Goes by 'Happy' or her middle name, 'Lucky' (for Happy Go Lucky). She has rainbow colored hair with the stripes going around her head instead of up and down in streaks. She dresses in colorful pastels, most often in leotards with a skirt or coulots. Her room is painted in a gentle pastel purple with wispy white clouds all over the ceiling and walls. Her bed is a normal Full-sized bed with a rainbow patterned bedspread on it. Her desk is somewhat organized with a book prominent titled, 'Awaking the Goddess-Finding Your Inner Light'. She's very bouncy and upbeat, always in a good mood. Prefers to be called 'Lucky'. She says 'Happy' makes her sound like a dwarf.

Suspicion- Most often called 'Scully' beause she's a conspiracy therorist. She has black hair with two purple streaks in her bangs that she lets hang down while she keeps the rest pulled back in a ponytail. Incidently, her hair is a couple inches longer than shoulder length. Her room is done up in shades of purple and blue with a litle white here and there. She has a normal Full-size bed with a white bedspread with what looks like large inkblots on it (you know, the kind Psychiatrists use). She has a filing cabinet instead of a bookshelf where she is rumored to keep a file on everyone Raven has ever met, including her other emotions. Her desk has stacks of folders on it along with two books titled, 'Criminal Prosecution-The Art of Catching and Keeping the Perp' and 'It's Worse than you think and they ARE out to get you!'. Her walls are taken up with pictures of Raven's other emotions and people she has met along with the banner heading the top,'The Usual Suspects'. She's very driven to protect Rae and that is probably the #1 reason that she does anything. She's one of the few emotions that gets along with Pessimism. Her, Pessi, Hate, and Anger sometimes get together and try to stage coups against the other emotions so Rae will act in a darker, more protective manor, 'For her own good.' She likes to torture 'Fear' occasionally, but only because it's so easy. She also tends to get along well with 'Tinky' who gives her advance warning when something is going on. Point in fact, if not for 'Tinky', 'Scully' wouldn't get listened to nearly as much.

Sad- She's most often refered to as 'Sad' or 'Mopey'. Her hair is Electric Blue with a single black streak in the front. She tends to dress in shades of black, gray, and blue. She also wears a black lace veil over her face like she's at a funeral. Her room is depressingly black and gray. Her bed is a canopy bed draped in black lace which she usually keeps pulled back to show the multitude of stuffed animals on her electric blue bedspread. Her walls are bare except for a few pictures of people from Raven's past that she's lost and one poster for Evanescence whom she adores. Her desk is also bare but for the lone book titled, 'I Will Remember You...' . She constantly looks depressed and rarely associates with the other emotions, but will be the first one to show up and be consoling when something bad happens. The other emotions tend to let her have her space except for Happy who intrudes on everyone once in a while and Sassy who like to steal her veil.

Anger- Often called 'Pissy', not to be confused with 'Pessi', because she's often in a foul mood. Her hair is a bright Red with two black streaks in the front. She most often dresses in black and red with the occassional bit of white. Her room is red and white with multiple lamps for a bright lighting. Her bed is a normal Full-sized bed with a black comforter with little white specks on it. She has a 'heavy bag' for boxing in her room that she uses to vent herself on. Hatred often comes over to hold it and help piss her off more just so she can vent. Her bookshelf has various books and magazines on it along with a gag gift from Optimisim, '10 Easy Steps to Anger Management'. Her desk is full of papers where she has written little snipets on people that have pissed her off. On the corner of the desk is a notebook titled, 'People and Things that Piss Me Off and Why'.

Hatred- Most often refered to as 'Hate' or 'Scorn' as she usually doesn't have anything good to say about anyone. She has dark crimson hair with a single black lock on the right side of her head. She dresses in mostly crimson and black. Her room is decorated in reds and black with mosaics all over her walls and ceiling of demons and humans alike being tortured in a medieval-like hellish environment. Her bed is a canopy bed draped in a rich crimson satin that is rumored to hide all manor of whips, chains and straps for the express purpose of punishing those that dare to intrude on her private hell. Optimism and Happy have both learned to give her room a wide breadth. Anger seems to be the only one allowed inside without known repercussion. Her desk is fairly neat with stacks of drawings on one side and a book on the other titled, 'Oh, How I Loathe Thee, Let Me Count The Ways'.

Jealousy- Most often called 'JC' (don't ask), she has short, spiky green hair with little black tips. She dresses in Black and Greens, leaning more towards pants than dresses. Her favorite outfit is a pair of black jeans and a green boat-neck sweater. Her room is done up in a pretty shade of emerald green with black here and there. Her bed is a normal Full-size bed with an emerald green bedspread on which a few stuffed bears lie. Her walls hold posters of various bands and t.v. personalities. Her bookcase is full of classic works like 'Anne of Greene Gables', 'Huck Finn', 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'Beauty and the Beast'. She also has a complete collection of Shakespeare. Her desk is piled with stuff like a brush, nail-polish, and hair-gel alongside papers and books that she's currently reading. On top of the stack is a well read book entitled 'Cyrano de Bergerac'. Her room is deceptively normal looking to be one of Raven's emotions.

Intelligence- Having earned the nicknames 'Nerd' and 'Miss Smarty-pants', she actually prefers being called by her name, but has settled for the common 'Velma' that always seems to be her tag. She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair with a long black lock on the left side of her head. She is often found with a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose when she is deep in a book. She dresses in browns and yellows, preferring the more earthy tones. Her room is decorated in earth tones with the walls being painted a soft, pastel yellow. Not that you can see much of them for all the bookshelves lining them. Her bed is a normal Full-sized bed with a quilted bedspread on it, decorated with various characters from history, making it a beautiful mosaic. The bookshelves are chock full of books on just about every possible subject. Her desk is very neat and orderly, like the rest of her room. On it are a small number of books with a book entitled '1001 Things Everyone Should Know' and a large logic puzzle book. She gets along well with the other emotions, even if she doesn't always understand them. Suprisingly, she enjoys sitting down and debating 'Scully's' conspiracy theories as she finds it an interresting logic puzzle.

Curiosity- Dubbed 'Snoopy' or the 'Gossip Queen' by the other emotions, she often has her nose in everyone else's business. She just can't stand to not know something. She has Purple hair teased into little flyaway strands that flip up at the ends. She dresses in purples and grays and an ever present trench coat that says 'PRESS' on the left breast pocket. Her room is done up in black and white with purple accents. Her walls are covered in the framed covers of her magazine, 'The Daily Raven'. Her bed is a canopy bed with purple sheers and a dark purple bedspread. Sitting on her bed is a large stuffed 'Snoopy'. Her desk is covered in reports and clippings from her magazine and notes for the next issue. On one corner is a book titled 'The Truth Is Out There'. She loves to drop little tidbits to Suspicion just to watch the ensuing chaos.

Memory- Mostly called 'Elly', she just can't let anything be completely forgotten. She dresses in reds, browns, and greens. She tends to lean more towards pants or coulots than dresses and always has her trusty camera at hand. Her room is decorated to look like various scenes from her life that she truly enjoyed. Her bed is a normal full-sized bed with a scene of all the Titans hanging out together on the beach at the base of the tower. She has a few bookshelves lined with photo albums stuffed to capacity. Her desk is cluttered with photos and snipets from 'The Daily Raven' as she is the photographer for the magazine. On one corner of the desk is a notebook entitled 'Memories-Heart and Soul'.

Conscience- 'Connie' and 'Little Angel' are the most often used tags for her and she really doesn't seem to mind. She has Silvery Black hair and dresses in silver, black and white. She knows that their is shades of gray between right and wrong and tries to gently steer Rae rather than openly protest or affirm her actions. Her room is a gentle off white with a normal full-sized bed. The comforter is a soft, hazy silver. She has a bookshelf with various books on philosophy and psychiatry on the shelves. Her desk is clean and neat with a book entitled, 'The Good, The Bad, and The In Between'.

Humor- A sneaky little emotion, she's most often refered to as 'Giggles' or 'Pain in the Ass', depending on which emotion you ask. She has short, spiky blue hair on top and black shoulder length hair in back. She tends to dress in black, blue and gray, preferring cat-suits and leotards to anything else as they don't inhibit her erstwhile stunts. Her room is full of joke stuff and memorabilia from funny movies. Her bed is a normal full-size bed that has a comforter printed with the Titans done up to look like Scooby and Gang, complete with the T-car painted up like the Mystery Machine. She has a bookshelf lined with joke books and funny movies. Her desk is a mess with notes on her latest escapades. On top of it all is a notebook entitled, 'My Sisters, My Victims-Which Prank To Pull Next' and a book entitled, 'Fragments From the Darkside'. The good emotions put up with her antics for the most part, but draw the line when the darker emotions try to get her to pull some of her more cruel pranks. For example, if you were to look very closely, you'd notice that the head on one of Jealousy's bears has been sewn back on. JC still hasn't forgiven her.

Love- Called 'Love' or, more often, 'Dovey'. She's the shyest of all of Raven's emotions. She has long Pink hair with two black streaks that she keeps braided and pulled together in the back in a ponytail. Her wardrobe is mostly dresses and done in shades of pink and white. Her room is decorated in pinks and whites with a ceiling done up to look like the early dawning sky. Her bed is a canopy bed draped in overlapping layers of pink and white. Her bedspread is a fluffy cloud white with little doves and ravens embroidered on it. She has a bookshelf full of poetry books and romance novels. Her desk has a few books on it along with a few folders. Among them are 'Romeo and Juliet' and a notebook entitled, 'Romancing the Dark Goddess'. She's always present but usually ignored or over-looked by most of the others. As such she gets to look on while the other emotions scheme or whatever.

Wisdom- A newcomer to the emotional gallery, she showed up when Nevermore rearranged itself. She is an enigma to the rest of the emotions but seems to be able to reach each of them on a different level. Her hair is a deep midnight blue with a single silver lock in the front. She looks quite a bit like Raven herself, except for the fact that she looks to be in her late 20's. She wears a long black cloak that looks like it has the universe captured in it's folds. No one has seen inside her room yet, but it probably won't be long until someone, probably Snoopy or Lucky, gets up the nerve to invade her space, and when they do it won't be long until everyone else knows at least a little.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

O.K., so whatcha think?

I thought that if I was going to be changing Nevermore and the emotions then I had better describe them to you guys.

Hope you like. Incidentally, I only put in the emotions that I thought had a strong presense in Raven's mind, but if you can think of one I didn't add but need to, just let me know.

And for those of you that don't know, I write Gundam Wing fics too. Actually, this is the only NON-GW fic I write. 'Fragments From the Darkside' is another one of my fics, based off of StormRaven's insane ramblings. If you want to read, go for it. But be warned, it's pretty stupid.

Thanx, NekuYasha and StormRaven :)

Please, PLEASE remember to review. Authors LOVE reviews!


	7. Answer Crumbs and A Bat in the Bellfrey

O.k. So I'm **_finally_** back with another chapter! YAY!

Hope you all like it. Hope it was worth the wait!

I am now going to start Dedications at the beginning of chapters, so here goes.

Thank-You's to: Flamedancer and CalliopeMused for your reviews and ideas. (BIG Huggles!)

Dedication: riawolf - for so _patiently_ awaiting this chapter:) Thanx!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The Pheonix Chronicals - Chapter 7: Answer Crumbs and A Bat in the Bellfrey

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"This is unbelievable! Yo, Rob, have you looked at these readings?"

Cyborg was standing in front of the Lifesigns Monitor, checking out the newcomer's vital signs and power level readings. It was hard to believe what he was seeing. Not only were the guy's vitals good, they were stable. The only things registering as abnormal were his innate power levels and his brainwave activity.

"I don't know _who_ this guy is, but at full strength, he's gonna be a real pain in the butt to deal with."

"His name is Phaelyn, and let's hope it doesn't come to that again."

Cyborg quirked an eyebrow.

"How'd you know his name?"

"Raven told me."

"How'd _she_ know?"

"I have **_no_** idea."

Cy shook his head.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is another of those weird Raven '_things_'?"

Robin sighed.

"Probably because it _is._ I don't know what connection she has to this guy." 'But I intend to find out,' he added to himself.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with what she wanted to talk to you about," said Beast Boy, from the doorway.

It was Robin's turn to quirk an eyebrow, just now remembering their brief exchange before Phaelyn's arrival.

"Good question."

"Where _is_ Raven, anyway?" asked Cy.

"Nevermore," came Robin's somewhat disgruntled response.

"Why'd she go there?" asked B-Boy.

"She said she had to 'remind herself' of some things. Personally, I think she went to find some answers."

"Answers?" "ANSWERS?"

Robin nodded.

"She's been acting kind of funny the last couple of days. I wondered if maybe something was going on with her father."

"Trigon? But, I thought she said he couldn't control her as long as she didn't give into her emotions," said Cy.

"True. But has anyone else noticed how much she _IS_ using her emotions? She's worried. I'd almost say terrified. And no matter how many times I ask her, she won't confide in me. Today is the first day she's actually _asked_ to talk to me since she hit us with the whole Trigon thing."

"Maybe she's just worried, like you said, and doesn't think we should be worried about it. That sounds like a Raven sort of thing to do," said Cy.

"Maybe," agreed Robin. "But that means that whatever she was going to tell me earlier was **really** important."

"Ah, don't sweat it, Robin," said B-Boy as he came into the room and walked over to look at Phaelyn. "She'll come back from Nevermore sooner or later and she'll be able to tell you then. And as for her being worried, don't you think she's got the right to be? I mean, she **_is_** turning 18 soon. And she said that her 18th birthday would be the day Trigon tried to take control of her."

Robin nodded.

"I know. I guess you're right. And that's probably why I'm watching her so closely. While I know that we won't let anything happen to her, sometimes I wonder if _she_ knows that? If she really _believes_ that? I guess that's why I keep asking her if she wants to talk or if everything's alright. I just want to make sure she knows we're here for her if she needs us."

"Robin?"

Robin turned towards Starfire's somewhat timid voice. She was standing in the doorway to the infirmery. Robin's eyes narrowed slightly as he got a good look at the person standing behind her in the hallway.

"We have company."

> > > > > > > > > > > >

Raven sat on the edge of her bed, trying to sort through everything she had just been told.

_"I am Wisdom."_

_Raven looked at the new emotion._

_"I've never seen you here before. Matter of fact what _happened_ to here? I've never seen Nevermore look like this before."_

_Wisdom smiled, pushing back her hood to better show Raven her features._

_"I thought the place could use a little spring cleaning. It was quite the pit before so I rearranged it. I like it better this way. I think you will too." wink_

_"I recognize you now. You're that woman from my dream, Amalthia."_

_"No, I'm you."_

_Raven looked a little doubtful of that statement._

_"Then why do you look older than I am?"_

_Wisdom's chin lifted ever so slightly, but the amused look on her face detracted from the haughtiness of the gesture._

_"I'm not _that_ much older. I thought a nice late 20's look would be appropriate. After all, Wisdom usually only comes with age."_

_"So, are you or are you not me?"_

_Wisdom sighed._

_"A little of both. I am what's left of what Amalthia gave you, mixed with one of your own emotions."_

_"You're a gift?"_

_"More like a reward, for the favor she asked of you. Do you remember that favor, Raven?"_

_Raven nodded._

_"I'm supposed to help Phaelyn. But I gotta tell you, he doesn't seem at _all_ happy with me."_

_Wisdom sighed but nodded._

_"Well, his world _was_ just destroyed by a hoard of demons. He got a far too personal feel for them. And I'm afraid he was able to pick up on our half-breed nature. It may make things difficult in the beginning, but he'll come around."_

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_"Because, silly. Just as _I_ am a part of you now, so are _you_ a part of me. He'll see me in you, eventually. But it will still be up to you to get him talking and thinking. It won't take much. Contrary to earlier events, he's a thinking warrior. Harule's pride on the field."_

_"Harule?" asked Raven._

_"Yes, Harule. Phaelyn's father and incidentally, Amalthia's husband. He was the Lord of Phaelyn's universe and Amalthia's mirror opposite." _

_Wisdom's expression wavered as a small shadow of sadness passed over her features. And for a brief moment, Raven felt a pang of sorrow and grief in her chest that almost winded her._

_"Harule was one of the last to fall. He fought bravely and killed _many_ of the invaders before they finally managed to overpower him. As he was dying, Harule transferred what was left of his power, and knowledge, to Phaelyn. Amalthia knew that they weren't going to make it, so she pulled Phaelyn to the side and cast a powerful slumber spell on him. Then she set about finding a place where she could find an ally strong enough to help him. She found you. And in the next moments she sent him hurtling through the vast distance between you, enveloped in all the mystic protection she could manage."_

_"So he _did_ fall out of the sky! Amalthia must have been quite the powerful sorceress."_

_Wisdom nodded solemnly._

_"She was."_

_"But, why did she pick me then? I mean, I _know_ I could be very powerful, but only if I give in to my emotions, and I can't do that."_

_"You have it in you to be the greatest sorceress this universe has ever seen, Raven. And that was **before** Amalthia gave you her power. You see, Raven, in all her wisdom, Amalthia knew that the events of the past would color Phaelyn's perceptions of the universe, and subsequently, his abilities. She needed someone that could teach him that everything wasn't always what it appeared and that he should be more open and responsive. As Harule's youngest son, Phaelyn got a lot of attention, _especially_ when he showed an aptitude for the more martial of arts. Harule was Lord of War as well as Lord of the Light, so it was only natural to teach him all these things."_

_"And what was Amalthia?" interrupted Raven._

_"She was Harule's opposite. She was the Lady of Darkness, but also the All-Mother. Most commonly she was known as the Lady of Fate."_

_Raven had a feeling she knew where this was going but she was being hit with so much, and she was having a hard time sifting through it all._

_"That still doesn't answer 'Why?' for me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the cheerful, bouncy type. My own impressions of the world are rather dark and foreboding, and I don't currently see that changing anytime soon."_

_Wisdom just smiled at her._

_"You are _so much_ more than you seem, Raven. Phaelyn is going to need you for numerous things;teaching him tolerance, opening him back up, teaching him to live again. Amalthia knew you could handle the job, otherwise she wouldn't have left it to you. Phaelyn is in a strange land with absolutely nothing left of his own. He's going to need you to teach_ _him how to live here in this new world, with these new people. Most importantly, he's going to need your compassion and understanding. Of all the Titans, _You_ are the best suited to make him feel something beyond the grief and sadness that are currently occupying his heart."_

_Raven shook her head adamantly, with a look of sheer terror on her face._

_"I can't! Don't you get it? I can't use my emotions! That's why they're all locked up in here, to keep them away from me! Do you even have a _clue_ as to what will happen if I let them LOOSE? I'll destroy this world just as suredly as the demons destroyed his! That's what demons seem to do best..."_

_Raven's head hung as she fought against the sudden urge to cry. 'Why? Why now? My emotions are going to far this time. Bawling isn't something I _ever_ want to do again,' she thought. But even so, Raven could feel the first tear start to slide down her cheek._

_Wisdom put a consoling hand on Raven's shoulder and made her look up at her._

_"It's all right, Raven. I know you don't see that now, but you will. It's alright to feel. It's natural. And no matter what Trigon does, he won't control you. Your Fate has been changed. Embrace it."_

_Wisdom pulled her into her embrace even as she reeled at the emotion's words. And somehow, just being close to her settled Raven's mind enough to relax. After a moment Wisdom pulled back just enough to look Raven in the eyes._

_"You already feel better. Good. Now go. Phaelyn needs you."_

Raven couldn't believe what her emotion said, could she? It was awfully risky just _thinking_ about feeling, let alone actually doing it. But then, her emotions knew that. So why would they lead her astray? Raven shook her head with a soft growl, somewhat annoyed. But just then she looked up as she got a rather uneasy feeling.

'Something's wrong.'

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Hello, Batman," said Robin neutrally as Starfire all but ran into the room to stand behind her boyfriend and leader of the Titans.

"Robin," he said with a slight nod of the head in greeting.

"What brings you to our neck of the planet?"

"Your guest," he said, gesturing to Phaelyn as he stepped into the room.

"Oh? What about him?" asked Robin, sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"He's coming with me."

"_No, he's not_."

Both caped crusaders turned to find Raven standing in the doorway, floating about a foot off the ground. But the floating wasn't _nearly_ as disconcerting as the blazing eyes and glowing hands.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Dun, dun, DUUUN!

Oh, the evil cliffy beast strikes again! (I gotta catch that thing and put it back in it's cage.)

What 'cha think?

Should I keep going?

PLEASE REVIEW! How else am I supposed to know what you think of it? Huh? Besides, dedicating chapters to people only happens with reviews!

O.K. So, watch for Chapter 8. I've already started it and it should be out soon:)


	8. The Pheonx Awakens

O.k. So here it is, Chapter 8! (YAY!)

Hope you all enjoy it!

Standard Disclaimers Apply: Don't own or make anything off of Teen Titans, the Justice League Unlimited or anything else I may have inadvertantly thrown in here. Just Phaelyn, Amalthia, Pangaia and this story arc. Thanx!

BTW- To Riawolf, flamedancer, Lupine-eyes, Lupine-Spirit, and King Pheonix- Thanx so much for the reviews! (Big Huggles!)

And this chapter is Dedicated to:CalliopeMused. I loved your review!Thank you so much! (And just so you know, the cliffy beast is a female Cliff Hyren named 'Betsheba', or 'Beth' for short. ;) )  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > > >

The Pheonix Chronicals - Chapter 8 : The Pheonix Awakens  
> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"_No, he's not_."

If Batman was at all phased by the blue-black aura surrounding Raven's hands or the menacing look she was giving him from similarly glowing eyes, he didn't show it. On the contrary, he merely stared hard at her for a moment before addressing her.

"I don't think you fully comprehend the gravity of the situation at hand, Raven. This being is a complete 'un-known'. We have no idea who he is, where he's from or what his objectives are here. And quite frankly, I don't think you kids are up to the challenge. No slight intended."

"Hey!" yelled Cyborg, rather indignantly. "You're not in charge around here. You can't come in here telling us what we can and can't do!"

"That's right," agreed Beast Boy. "It's that kind of attitude that made Robin leave you in the first place, Dude!"

Batman didn't even dignify either of their outbursts with a response. He just looked at Raven steadily. But before he could open his mouth, she started to speak.

"One, You greatly underestimate us. Two, This 'un-known' as you call him, has a name. It's Phaelyn. And Three, **You** are the only one in the dark around here, so why don't you leave these things up to the ones that **do** know what's going on?"

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Underestimated or not, the Titans don't have anywhere _near_ the resources the Justice League does. We are more able and better prepared to handle a situation such as this. And whether you like it or not, we've deemed him a possible threat. So why don't don't you be reasonable and hand him over to someone older and more experienced in these things?"

The corner of Raven's mouth twitched slightly at his last comment.

"I am far older and more experienced than you could possibly imagine, _Batman_. And Phaelyn was intrusted to me specifically. So if you think you can take him, you'll have to get through me."

Batman quirked an eyebrow, watching her steadily.

"You're sure you want it this way?"

Raven nodded.

"We can take perfectly good care of him ourselves. You were not wanted _or_ needed. If such a time comes, we'll call you."

Batman stood there a moment more, then shrugged lightly, heading for the doorway, and incidentily, Raven.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it, then so be it."

_That_ got Robin's attention. 'It's not like him to give up so easily. What's he up to?'

By then Raven was moving over slightly to allow him passage out of the room. At the last moment Robin caught the slightest bit of movement from Batman as he reached for a compartment on his utility belt.

'I _knew_ it!' "Raven! Watch out!"

But before he could even get the whole thing out, Robin knew his warning was too late. Batman had pulled out a small capsule and throw it at Raven. The air around her turned a pale yellow as she was engulfed in Batman's trademark Knock-Out Gas. Robin's eyes narrowed at the man who had been his mentor. Then they widened in shock as the gas turned an electric blue-black and vanished, the view being replaced with a very pissed off looking Raven! The bluish-black aura was now completely surrounding her.

"I warned you once. Now I'm _telling_ you. **_Stay away from Phaelyn!"_**

With that, Batman found himself trapped in a see through, bluish bubble. He slipped, landing on his ass, as the thing rose up into the air a few feet. When he was able to right himself, he tested the strength of his mini prison by punching it. The side merely stretched with his fist and snapped back into place.

"Man! I _hate_ it when John does this!" he growled. (1)

"Now...Go back to the Justice League and tell them this: **Stay away until they learn some manners! I'm in NO MOOD to be dealing with head-strong little up-starts such as yourself! NOW GO!"**

And with that, Batman and his bubble disappeared with a barely audiable 'POP'.

The sound of crickets chirping would've been too loud as everyone just stared at the still glowing Raven. Slowly she calmed herself down, in the process, floating back down to stand on the floor again and the glow wanning away into nothingness. No one else had seemed to notice, but the other Titans had come up the hallway just in time to witness the whole scene between Raven and Batman.

Speedy was the first to break the silence.

"Um, what just happened here?"

"Dude! Raven just totally kicked Batman's butt!" Beast Boy exclaimed, a manic smile speading over his face.

"Naw, man. She just swatted him like a _gnat_!" said Bumble Bee.

"But the question is, 'Why'? And, maybe more importantly, 'Where' was he swatted _to_?" said Aqualad.

Raven, who by this point had walked into the room to stand beside Phaelyn, turned to look at everyone.

"I will not allow anyone to take Phaelyn away from here. It is my duty to protect him and I shall. And if that means that the JL has a problem with me right now, then so be it. Maybe next time they'll send someone more _diplomatic_. And as for 'where' I sent him, don't worry. I sent him back to JLHQ. He's fine."

"You mean _the HQ_? As in, the one in _space_?" asked Cy, rather incredulously.

"_Yes, Cy._ The one in space. You didn't think I'd leave him down here when I wanted him to deliver a message, now did you?" Raven reached out to push back a lock of Phaelyn's bangs gingerly, looking back down at him. "No one's going to hurt you now. I'm here, Phae."

Robin's eyebrow just arched in curiosity as Raven seemed to forget for the moment that there was even anyone else in the room. And for the first time, he noticed what it was that was different about her appearence...the jewel on her forehead was blue.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_'Phaelyn...Phaelyn, wake up. Phaelyn...Come on, Phaelyn. Wake up for me.'_

Phaelyn slowly felt himself regaining consciousness. It felt like dragging his mind through quicksand. Slowly, and with great effort, he opened his eyes.

"Mother!"

Amalthia smiled down at him as she stroked his hair, his head cradled on her lap. He shifted, turning so that he could wrap his arms around her.

"Mother, I'm so glad you're safe! I thought you were dead!"

He buried his face in her stomach.

"It must've been a dream! Nay, a _nightmare_! I'm just glad it wasn't real!"

Amalthia stroked his hair, smiling down on him sadly.

_'My dear Phaelyn.'_

Her voice sounded so airy and light, more so than normal. He looked up at her...and just barely caught the waver in her image. His eyes grew large as the implication hit him.

"No! It can't be! It wasn't real! You can't be..."

Amalthia cupped his face in her hands and smiled gently.

_'Oh, but it is. It was _all_ real and I am quite dead.'_

Phaelyn shook his head slowly even as he felt his eyes start to burn with unshed tears as she said the thing he couldn't bring himself to.

_'It's alright, Phaelyn. You're safe. That's all that matters now.'_

"How can you say that? Our world is gone! I saw Father die, felt him die. And now you tell me you're dead too! How can that be alright!"

_'Your father died protecting us and gave you his last remaining strength so that you could defeat the demons when you were stronger, one day. And I died getting you to safety, among allies. You are among friends, you are safe, and My sacrifice was not in vain._ _How can tell me that all is _not_ right?'_

Phaelyn shook his head.

"Even in death you are confusing. Your voice is soothing even as your words rip my heart apart."

Amalthia grimaced at the pain flooding her dear boy's voice. He buried his face in her stomach again.

"How am I to go on without you? How am I supposed to live when all of you are gone?"

His muffled voice wafted up to her ears and she smiled anew.

_'You still don't understand, do you, Phaelyn?'_

He looked up at her through bleary eyes with confusion.

_'I will always be with you. You are my son and part of me will be with you wherever you go. You will _never_ be without me.'_

She stroked his hair and gently wiped away a stray tear escapee. He pulled back slightly and wiped at his eyes. She shook her head.

_'Ever my little warrior. You will go on. As _all_ life does. And you will become stronger for it. For in you lies the power to make your dreams come true.'_

Phaelyn faced her again, this time better resembling the young soldier she had seen last on Pangaia.

"I will avenge you, Mother. I swear it. You and all of our world. There will be no demon safe from my wrath!"

_'NO!'_

Phaelyn looked startled by her outburst.

"No?"

Amalthia shook her head, a serious look on her face.

_'No. Things are not always what they appear and you will have to learn to see past your prejudices in order to find the truth!'_

Amalthia framed her son's face with her hands.

_'Phaelyn, you are a god, a giant among men and a product of of your environment. Your abilities are governed and colored by your experiences and views. Such is the way of gods. You are destined for greatness, my son. And greatness does not come easy or cheap. Don't forget that!' _

"But, Mother! It is my duty to avenge you! It is a matter of honor and I know that Father would.."

_'Your _Father_ would want you to live on, as do I. But if that means that you live only to become a twisted and embittered reflection of yourself, then my soul will Never rest!'_

"No, Mother! Please! I could never do that to you! Please, tell me what you want! I'll do anything for you! Anything!"

Amalthia's features softened again as she took in the worried look on his face.

_'Make me a promise, Phaelyn.'_

"Anything, Mother!"

_'Promise me that you will learn to look beyond the veil of hate that clouds your heart and see the truth that lies within it.'_

Phaelyn nodded.

"I promise, Mother. I promise."

Amalthia nodded and her image fluttered again, a sure sign that her time here was quickly coming to an end.

_'Grant me one more thing before I must leave, my son.'_

He nodded, looking at her intently.

_'Don't let your heart die under all the weight your shoulders bear. Let people in and learn to live again.'_

Phaelyn's eyes started to tear up again.

"I don't know if I can, but I will try for you, Mother. I'll never forget you, Mother. Never."

Amalthia folded him into her arms, relishing the feeling of his warmth one last time, her own eyes starting to water.

_'You can. I know it. I have faith in you. And I will always love you, Phaelyn. Always. No matter where you go or how far away I seem, my love will never be far away.'_

Phaelyn hugged her tighter.

"I love you too, Mother. Mother... Mother?"

The feeling of her calming presence was slipping away along with his conciousness. The feeling of loss was soon replaced with a sence of vertigo as his senses all came flooding back in a rush and he found himself being held in a calming embrace as a soft voice whispered to him in a strange language. After a moment though, the voice seemed to focus and his mind wrapped around the words, finally making some sense of them.

"It's o.k., Phae. It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe."

'That voice! It can't be...Mother! No, it's different somehow.'

He pulled back to look at the person holding him, just to realize the face and voice that reminded him so much of his beloved mother, belonged to none other than the Demoness! His face contorted in rage and then shock as his mind screamed that she was a demon...and his heart cried that she was a friend.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

O.k., so it took me long enough...again! (Damn that work thing!)

(1) John is the name of the African-American Green Lantern in the JLU. (Justice League Unlimited)

Well, anyway, Please! Tell me what you think!

Remember: Authors LOVE Reviews!


	9. From Crumbs, To Cookies

Ok, So here it is, the LOOOONG awaited next chapter of Phoenix Chronicles. Hope you like it.

Standard Disclaimers Apply: I don't own the Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited or anything else I may have inadvertently thrown in here. Just Phaelyn, Amalthia, Pangaia, other stuff I made up- you know- the OC's. If you want to use just let me know:) Thanx!

The Phoenix Chronicles - Chapter 9: From Crumbs, To Cookies

Batman blinked a couple times, trying to clear his vision, after having been dumped rather unceremoniously on his ass in the middle of the JLHQ control center. It was only after his vision cleared that he realized the colorful lumps in his vision were actually other JL members, and they looked like they were ready to beat the hell out of him!

"Stand down everybody," said Superman as he walked up from somewhere off to Batman's left. The Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter were the closest to him. Superman offered Batman a hand up, saying, "I take it things didn't go well."

"That's the understatement of the week," muttered Batman as he straightened his cowl.

"So what happened?" snapped Green Lantern.

"Well, I went down there all calm and authoritative, just like you suggested," he scowled at the large black man, "and was rather rudely told that we should mind our own damn business."

"And you just _left_?" asked Green Lantern incredulously.

"_Just_ left?" _Just!_ I was thrown off the planet! I didn't _just_ leave by any means of the word!" growled Batman as he turned to stare at the mouthy superhero.

The Green Lantern took a step closer to Batman, staring hard at the masked crusader. "I can't believe that a bunch of _kids_ threw you off the planet."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he leveled his best glare at the man in front of him. "I told you things weren't on the best of terms between Robin and myself after he went to Jump City. And Raven's _always_ been moody. In case you didn't notice, I was dropped on the floor in a heap!"

'_Um, Guys?'_ came Flash's voice over the intercom.

"Yes, Flash? What's wrong?" asked Superman.

_'Bat's ride just arrived. It didn't dock, it didn't fly up and ask for clearance, it just, poof, appeared! And there isn't any sign of Bats!'_

"He's up here with us, Flash," said Superman.

_'Uh, ok. How did he get up there?'_

"We'll fill you in later, Flash. Go prep Batman's vehicle for take-off. He's returning to the planet," ordered Green Lantern.

"The Hell I am!" said Batman, glaring once again at John. "If you want to get your ass handed to you, _you go_!"

John stepped closer, closing the distance between Batman and himself till they were virtually nose to nose. "What's wrong? Scared of a bunch of kids?"

The look Batman gave him would've withered a lesser man. It merely looked like a challenge to the Green Lantern. Luckily, it also warned the others that a fistfight was about to ensue if they didn't step in.

"Alright! That's enough! Stand down you two!" said Superman, pulling Batman back by the cape as the Martian Manhunter gently but firmly pulled John out of Bruce's face.

Diana walked up to Batman and quietly asked, "Exactly what _did_ happen down there?"

"Exactly what I said. I tried to be diplomatic at first, but firmly told them that we thought it would be best if the newcomer came back here with me where we could evaluate him. Robin didn't seem pleased. Raven just went all out evil and glowy on me. She wouldn't even listen to me. So I decided to hit her with a little dose of sleeping gas, just to incapacitate her. Unfortunately she blew it off like the newest perfume at the mall! Then she proceeded to trap me in a big bubble and play galactic hacky-sack with me! I've never seen Raven do anything like that. I'm good, but I'm not that good. Someone _else_ gets to take the next crack at her," finished Batman with a glare in Green Lantern's direction.

"I didn't think Raven was that powerful," said the Martian Manhunter, J'Onn.

"Maybe it's her time of the month. You know, power-surges and all," came Batman's smart-ass reply.

Diana's mouth twitched in amusement. "Is that a crack against women, Bruce?"

Batman looked back to Diana. "Not at all, Wonder Woman. Do you think I'd be that stupid with you standing right next to me? Having my pride wounded once a week is more than enough, thank you." The trademark sarcasm was still present, but luckily for him it only amused her. She found it hard to be too annoyed at him.

"Those kids have no sense of respect for their elders! And if Raven needs an attitude adjustment I'm sure one of us can do it," fumed John, eyes lightly blazing with a green glow. "I'll go down next. They'll see things my way."

"I don't think that's-" started Superman but he was cut off by Wonder Woman, who finished the statement.

"-such a bad idea. Maybe they'll listen to someone like you, John."

The Green Lantern arched an eyebrow but smiled satisfactorily before turning and striding out of the room.

Superman turned to Wonder Woman saying, "What are you thinking, Diana? You know the Titans are going to rebel against him with his attitude. Especially after the recent events with Batman."

Diana nodded. "I know. That's exactly _why_ I sent him down there. First off, if Raven's powers _are_ spiking, due to hormones or whatever, he'll stand a better chance than most against her. And if anyone can bring back our mystery man while doing the least amount of damage, it's John." She shrugged lightly then. "Besides, if on the off chance, they send him back empty handed, then I should have a good chance of talking with them later. Everyone knows I'm generally very diplomatic."

"Then why didn't you just go down there in the first place?" asked Superman.

"What? And ruin the chance that someone could actually bring him down a peg or two? Not on your life!"

That got a wry smirk out of several of the nearest JL members. Except Shayera. The Hawk Girl's lips thinned in mild disapproval as she turned and walked away. Wonder Woman sighed. She was Shayera's friend and she didn't like hurting her feelings, but sometimes she wished the winged beauty could let loose a little. Ever since Shayera had come back to the Justice League things had been tense between John and her. It didn't help when he'd broke up with Vixen.

Everyone knew he still had feelings for Shayera, including her, but she'd completely shot him down in flames when he'd tried to start things back up between them. Which didn't make any sense considering Diana _knew_ Shayera still loved the headstrong black man. Ever since that day, 'headstrong' and become 'downright nasty' on occasion, even more so here as of late. In hindsight, Diana supposed that that was what was happening now. He was still moody. He won't ask Vixen back out. Shayera won't take him back and he doesn't have eyes for anyone else.

'Gods, but this is a convoluted situation,' she thought as she let out an exasperated breath. Diana felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Batman.

"It'll be ok. Things like this have a way of working themselves out," he said quietly.

"Since when did you become so optimistic?" she asked him.

Batman smirked, just enough to let her catch it, as he said, "Only for you, Diana," before he too turned to walk away.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Phaelyn felt as though he was being pulled in two. How could you both hate _and_ feel drawn to the same person? How could you loathe their touch when it was so soothing?

"I must be losing my mind," he muttered as he leaned into the Demoness's shoulder, giving into the gentle touch for a moment.

"Shh, Phae. It's ok. You're safe," her voice whispered in his ear.

Her words both comforted and confused him. He was alright but how could he be safe wrapped in the arms of a demon? Suddenly her embrace was too much for him and he pushed against her, forcing her to relinquish her hold on him.

He looked at the demoness. She looked to be about his age, eighteen or so, except in her eyes. There, in those deep blue pools, she seemed to be very, very old. She was pale, almost the color of moonlight, and her hair was so black it could have been shadow if not for the faint blue sheen. But it was the jewel on her forehead that truly took his breath away. The diamond shaped diadem sparkled with an inner light that made it's deep blue iridescent. It was almost an exact replica of the one that had graced his mother's forehead.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked her, looking rather confused and at a loss.

She looked at him steadily, holding his gaze with her own.

"My name is Raven. I am a friend."

He looked at her intently, trying to decide if he believed her or not. Oddly enough he couldn't sense any falsehood coming from her. The truth was one of his purviews. He frowned lightly and looked around the room, for the first time noticing that they weren't alone in here. On the contrary, there seemed to be a hoard of visitors here to see him. Then he realized that they weren't only staring at him, but her as well. 'Things just keep getting more curious,' he thought.

"And just where am I?" he asked the group at large. A young man in yellow and red answered him.

"You're in Teen Tower, just outside Jump City. My name's Robin. I lead the Teen Titans. As such, I have to ask you, What are doing here?"

Phaelyn thought a moment before answering. "That's a good question. I'm not sure I know the answer. This is where I was sent when my world was destroyed. 'Why', I'm not so sure."

Raven looked at Robin and the others. "He's here to recuperate and grow into his newest abilities," she said.

"And just _how do you know him_, Raven? I've been rather calm as you've ignored me so far, now I think I deserve a few answers." He stood there, waiting patiently, with a dead serious look on his face.

Raven's first reaction was that she didn't owe him anything, but she knew that was more Amalthia's personality than her own. Robin had been there for her more than anyone else had. He knew more of her skeletons than anyone else in this room. The _least_ she owed him was an explanation. She nodded lightly.

"I haven't felt right all weekend. I told you that. When I was meditating earlier, a vision came to me. A shadow by the name of Amalthia told me that her world was being destroyed and that a visitor would soon be here. She said I had to protect and help him. Then she gave me what was left of her power as her world finally died. That's when I realized why I had felt so odd and uneasy. I was feeling the battle waged on Phaelyn's world.

My first thought was to let you know, Robin. That's why I came out to find you. You were busy and I thought we had time before all hell broke loose. I didn't think Phae would be here so soon. And after Phae arrived, everything's happened so quickly. I just didn't have the time, or quite frankly the answers, to give you."

"And what was with going to Nevermore and trapping Batman in a bubble and how do you know all this?"

"I had to go to Nevermore. I have to sometimes, just to find my center again. When Amalthia gave me her power it…changed… me. I'm still not sure how much it changed me, but it did a lot of rearranging to my psyche. I found out most of my information on Phaelyn and Pangaia in Nevermore. And when I felt something was wrong, I came out and found Batman threatening my charge. I meant what I said about being charged with Phaelyn's safety. And not even the damned imperious _Justice League_ is going to tell me how to do my job!" Her eyes flared along with her temper again, but only for a moment, before she reigned it in again.

"Easy there, Rae," said Cyborg. "We're just curious."

She took a calming breath before answering him.

"I know. It's just an odd mixture of power and nitro running through my veins right now. I'm trying to keep a tight reign on it, but it's not quite that easy. My emotions just seem to be running away with me today."

Everyone in the room seemed to take a collective breath of apprehension upon hearing that. Phaelyn wasn't quite sure why though.

"I don't get it. Why are all of you acting like she just said she was going to kill you?" he asked.

The odd green boy looked at him and said, "Dude, Raven giving into her emotions _isn't_ such a great idea. She told us it was dangerous."

"Dangerous? To feel?"

"Yeah, well, when Rae gives into her emotions, things tend to blow up!" exclaimed the green one.

"It's a long story, Phae," said Raven, looking at him again.

"We seem to have time. Besides, I fear I'm at a distinct disadvantage here. You seem to know quite a bit about me, but I seem to know nothing about you. Or your colleagues for that matter," he said, looking back at her, trying to read her expression. She looked apprehensive.

Just then the proximity alarm sounded.

"Shit!" said Cyborg. He went to a screened panel on the wall and tapped a few buttons. A screen came up showing the view of a clear blue sky. The only thing marring the pristine beauty was a glowing green ball that appeared to be heading straight for them.

"Don't they _ever_ take the hint when they're not wanted?" muttered Robin.

"Apparently not," growled Raven.

Phaelyn's gaze turned back to Raven, who was now cloaked in a black aura. Her expression spoke volumes as to her current opinion of their erstwhile guest. Her body fairly _radiated_ seething fury. It seemed that the others had noticed her current mood as well as he heard the partially metal teen say, "Oh, man. We're screwed!"

The green one put a hand to his forehead and shook his head almost despairingly. "The _fit_ is about to hit the _shan_. Everyone who believes, start praying, cause the world's about _to_ _die_!"


End file.
